


maybe the night holds a little hope for us

by VanillaDaydreams



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, AkaKaga - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Kagami, Post Last Game movie, for KnBSecretSanta2020, mentions of other KnB characters, takes place a few years after Kagami has left for America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaDaydreams/pseuds/VanillaDaydreams
Summary: It turned out, it wasn’t just one class that he’d have to share with Akashi, it’s a lot of things as well, their worlds suddenly overlapping in a way Taiga had never imagined.Or, five times Kagami had noticed Akashi and the one time Akashi had noticed him back.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	maybe the night holds a little hope for us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honmzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honmzy/gifts).



> For Nur (honmzy on Tumblr/Twitter) for the KnB Secret Santa 2020 gift exchange.  
> Merry Christmas and I am deeply sorry for the huge delay! (*/_＼)  
> Also, I haven't written Akashi before, only BaeKagami but just a little bit, so they might be ooc.  
> That said, thank you so much for waiting, I hope you'd still read this and enjoy. 
> 
> Title based off Ben & Ben's song, [Maybe the Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YC_uJXpsYC4)

**1-**

If Kagami Taiga had any expectations on his first day in uni, he certainly wasn’t expecting it to turn out anyway like this: waking up late and making a mad dash all the way from his apartment to the school’s elevators before practically bumping into someone from his past, a rather intimidating presence going by the name of Akashi Seijurou.

“Akashi? What are you doing here?” Huffing, the name slides from Taiga’s lips with half-certainty because despite the unmistakable mop of red hair and ever-so-confident stance radiating from the other guy, Taiga’s mind still couldn’t believe for a fact that he’d meet one of Japan’s basketball prodigies today and here. Because why would Akashi be in L.A., anyway? It wasn’t likely that he’s also studying here…

“Taiga, what a pleasant surprise,” the other redhead said amicably, his red pupils dilating, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. “I’m enrolled in the Business Administration program.” Akashi, as if appraising him, took a short pause before continuing, “it’s nice to see you again. How have you been?”

“You’re studying here?” Taiga repeats instead of answering Akashi’s question.

“Yes, I am.” 

They both stepped into the elevator and Taiga beat Akashi to pressing the fourth-floor button. When the elevator doors slid to a close, Taiga remembered the first time he was introduced to Akashi, a pair of scissors swinging to the side of his face, almost stabbing him. Kuroko’s friends, the other Miracles of Japan, briefly crossed his mind, too, and while Taiga’s encounter with all of them had been memorable, his meeting with Akashi was the one that left an impression on him. Even if Akashi had seemed to have _mellowed_ after Seirin defeated his team, Taiga just couldn’t let his guard down whenever he’s around the former Rakuzan captain because of that strange first encounter.

Glancing furtively at Akashi, Taiga noted that he seemed to have not aged a day; the composed expression he wears on his face, the cool demeanor he exudes had been the same as the last time Taiga remembered. Except for maybe, Akashi’s red locks which kinda appeared longer now, his bangs covering most of his forehead.

“I’m just as surprised as you are, believe me,” Akashi said beside him as if reading Taiga’s thoughts.

“Well, I didn’t expect that I’d find you here, of all places. I always thought you had a life ahead of you in Japan, being the sole heir of the Akashi Group and all. Unless you got a basketball scholarship too?”

“I haven’t,” Akashi said as they both stepped out of the elevator. “I was sent here by my father to study. Then I’ll go back to Japan after.”

Again to Taiga’s surprise, Akashi walked in the same direction as he was going, keeping in step with Taiga’s long and hurried strides. And it certainly blew his wits when Akashi stopped in front of the door of the same classroom Taiga is about to enter.

“No way, you’re taking this class too?” Because didn’t Akashi just say that he’s in the Business program? Why would he be attending a Muscle Mechanics class?

“I have a minor in Political Science and also, Sports Management. I’d still want to be involved in basketball even if a career in it is no longer an option,” Akashi explained as he and Taiga made their way to the classroom. 

Akashi picked a spot to settle on the first row and though Taiga usually preferred sitting at the back rows, he decided he’d just put up and sit beside Akashi for today.

Shortly after, the professor, a petite lady wearing all white, sauntered in and began her introductions. Taiga couldn’t keep up with what she was saying or when she actually proceeded to get into today’s lesson. From the corner of his eye, though, he saw Akashi listening intently and taking down notes once in a while. Finally remembering that he was supposed to be a student, Taiga gruffly rummaged into his backpack and took out a small notebook. However, there was no pen to be found anywhere, not even from any of his pockets.

“Here,” Akashi reached out to Taiga, offering the pen he’s using. “You can borrow this. I’ve got an extra in my bag.”

Taiga noticed two things at once: that it was an expensive-looking pen and Akashi’s hand is both pale and smooth, his fingers slender like candlesticks.

“Hey, thanks,” Taiga murmured, as he took the pen from Akashi which was heavier than he thought, a portion of their hands brushing together, making Taiga feel a bit embarrassed, somehow. Akashi must think he’s such a big klutz of a human. Thankfully, Akashi just smiled before returning his attention back to the professor.

It was then that Taiga realized that for the second time in less than an hour, Akashi had smiled at him. _Like they were friends_.

_No_. Taiga corrects himself quickly. _He and Akashi are not exactly friends. They just knew each other from high school and that’s it._

For some reason though, Taiga couldn’t focus on what the professor was saying, his attention drawn to the redhead beside him. 

* * *

**2-**

It turned out, it wasn’t just one class that he’d have to share with Akashi, it’s a lot of things as well, their worlds suddenly overlapping in a way Taiga had never imagined. Suddenly, he’d catch a glimpse of someone’s hair in a fiery red shade everywhere--in the halls, in the library, in the cafeteria, and at the basketball gym, too--Akashi sometimes would sit on the bleachers watching varsity practices since he’s also part of the General Sports committee of their uni.

Also this: Akashi happened to live in the same apartment building, just three floors above Taiga’s unit and at most days, he and Akashi had to walk together to uni, with Taiga munching on a sandwich he prepared himself and Akashi carrying an insulated tumbler which, according to him, had been filled with instant coffee from Japan which had to be shipped by his dad or any of their servants from Tokyo all the way to L.A.

He’d also occasionally run into Akashi at the mini grocery near their school, and at one time, Taiga noticed that Akashi’s basket was full of canned and microwaveable items. Typical of someone who's been well-off all their lives, who knows nothing about chores.

Always ahead, Akashi caught Taiga’s eyes and explained, “don’t judge, I get tired of oily, take-out food here.”

“I’m not judging, geez. You could buy whatever you want.”

“Your expression tells me otherwise, Taiga.”

“Ugh, stop that!”

“Stop what?”

“Your mind-reading shit!” Taiga said out loud, wanting to add that Akashi being right all the time is a hell lot annoying, too.

“I can’t read minds,” Akashi said calmly, his face painted with amusement as he said this. “Unlike you, I don’t know how to cook so I had to make do with these.”

Taiga didn’t say anything and was even a little relieved that there was something in life that Akashi Seijurou had no skills or knowledge of. On the other hand, it made Taiga feel a bit guilty, too, because what Akashi’s been living off has hardly any nutrients in them. Maybe, he’ll bring Akashi real food, someday. When the two of them have finally become friends.

Going back to their apartment, Taiga blurted out of nowhere, “So why’d you choose to be here when you can live somewhere else… like in some upscale apartment in Beverly Hills or something with lots of servants tending to your needs?” 

When Akashi suddenly halted his steps and turned to face him, Taiga knew it wasn’t in his place to ask such personal questions. They weren’t even friends, after all, so he quickly added, “sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude or anything. You don’t have to answer that.”

“It’s okay, no harm done. Since you’re curious, I’ll indulge you. I’ve always been surrounded by helpers, people who’d do practically anything I’d ask. I want to know what it’s like to live on my own, if I could actually do it. Without my father’s money making everything so easy, that is. So after high school graduation, I asked him to let me study abroad. He agreed so here I am.”

“We’re almost the same then,” Taiga replied. “Our difference is that I don’t have to ask. My folks have always thought that I’m better off living by myself and they’re right.”

“You’ve lived alone back in Japan at such a young age and I admire that in you, to be honest.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes.” Akashi nods. “I never expected that it would be this challenging. What more for a sixteen-year-old you back then?”

“Well, it’s not a big feat actually,” Taiga said modestly, breaking eye contact because it felt weird to be complimented by Akashi. “You’re a quick study, I’m pretty sure you’ll get used to it soon.”

Akashi went on to say that he got a side job as a bookkeeper, too, and it’s paying just enough for his everyday expenses and rent but at the same time, he’s learning a lot from working on the job.

Taiga didn’t know if he’s going to get more pissed at Akashi for being capable of doing and learning a lot of things at once. Does this guy ever give himself a bit of time to relax?

“Hey, there’s a street court three blocks away. Wanna play?” Taiga asked before he thought it through.

“I have a lot of studying to do, actually, but sure, let’s play. Just give me a sec to bring these inside,” Akashi said before proceeding to climb another flight of stairs to his floor.

Fifteen minutes later, Taiga and Akashi were teamed up against a couple of guys from the varsity team. Astounded by their tandem, all the other players were completely floored after witnessing Akashi’s superb ball-handling and game sense.

Taiga himself silently lamented why Akashi wasn’t even considering a pro-ball career, because with the talent he has, he could well be scouted for the NBA, too. Everything he does on the court is well-calculated and precise, a real Miracle. And didn’t Akashi say that he wanted to live independently, free from his family’s influence? Akashi could do so now if he just--

“Taiga!”

He was startled at the sound of Akashi’s voice from the other side of the court and when Taiga whipped his head to look, Akashi already made a long chest pass. Distracted, Taiga wasn’t able to react too quickly, an opportunity easily grasped by the opposing team, where the other player stole the ball before it got into Taiga’s hands. In a blink, the ball flew right into the basket.

Before Taiga could realize what just happened, Akashi was already by his side.

“What was that?” Akashi asked after retrieving the ball.

“Sorry, that’s completely my fault,” Taiga said, scratching his nape. “But don’t worry, we could still win this.”

“I wasn’t worried, we’d win this for sure. But I’ll appreciate it if you keep your head in the game,” Akashi said sternly before running upcourt to get back the point.

Taiga scoffed. “Ever so confident, I see.”

But instead of being pissed off, Taiga found himself way too amused with Akashi’s display of authority, something that the former Rakuzan captain never outgrew.

They won, of course, and when Akashi offered him a fist bump, Taiga found himself grinning even bigger.

* * *

**3-**

Days went by and Taiga (though he’d rather be dead than say it out loud) had gotten used to Akashi’s company little by little. To his surprise, he even found himself starting to warm up to the shorter redhead, his first impressions of Akashi gradually dissipating into thin air.

Taiga, being someone who’s never been cut out for studying, had trouble passing his coursework not only in the class that he and Akashi were attending but with generally all of his subjects for the term. Just like in high school, his low grades have become a threat to his varsity stint. The coach as well as his teammates were pressuring him to study harder since the inter-collegiate eliminations were coming up and with his dismal grades, he might not be allowed to participate.

At first, he just asked Akashi to email him some of his notes in class to which the latter had easily agreed. Soon, Akashi himself had offered to help Taiga with some of the lessons in his other subjects too, even agreeing to give a run-over of Taiga’s paperwork before he turned it in for submission on the next day.

And Akashi is actually very helpful, it’s surreal, Taiga even wondered sometimes if Akashi would ever ask him for something in return.

When Taiga expressed his thanks, Akashi just shrugged and said, “you and Daiki were pretty much the same. Back in middle school, he’s had troubles with the lessons as well so Shintarou and I had to resort to threats just to make sure he passed all his subjects. But compared to Daiki, you’re actually more manageable.” 

“Ahomine is a real idiot even before, don’t compare me to him!” Taiga made a displeased face.

“Yeah, okay, if you say so, Taiga.” Akashi chuckled and it was the first time he saw Akashi do that. And Taiga could never even understand why but there’s something rather satisfying to it, watching Akashi genuinely enjoying himself.

* * *

**4-**

Akashi was surprisingly patient with Taiga but he could be annoyingly overbearing too when he wanted to be. 

Sometimes, he would quiz Taiga at the most random of times while the two of them were doing the most mundane things.

They were both at the laundry place, in the basement of their apartment building when Akashi suddenly asked him what the Krebs Cycle was all about.

“The fuck, Akashi, cut me some slack will you? Not when we’re doing the laundry!” Taiga argued while sorting his clothes stash on the table beside Akashi.

“May I just remind you, Taiga, that we’re so close to exams week, not to mention, the inter-college eliminations. You should be exerting more effort now into studying instead of complaining. Do you want to play basketball or not?”

“You are so bossy, y’know?” Taiga growled but Akashi had that look on his face like he’s gonna rip Taiga's head off or something if he hears any more contentions from taller redhead. 

“Fine.” Taiga cleared his throat first. “Krebs Cycle, isn’t it the same as the Citric Acid Cycle? In which energy is generated in the mitochondrion--”

Taiga stopped mid-sentence when he saw Akashi bit his lower lip to keep himself from laughing out loud.

“What, you little shit, you just want some entertainment!” It became easier now for Taiga to speak and act on impulse, he had spent enough time with Akashi that he’s already comfortable cussing in front of him.

“No, just go on.” This time, Akashi didn’t hold himself back from laughing at Taiga. “I’m actually proud that your efforts have paid off.”

“Huh, thanks.” Taiga rolled his eyes and that’s when Akashi laughed even more. He kept quiet for a while, hastily putting his fresh clothes into his laundry sack while Akashi also did the same thing.

Back in his apartment, Taiga took a shower, prepared and ate his dinner, and a little after checking his messages, he started folding his freshly laundered clothes.

That was when something caught his eye.

A pair of unfamiliar-looking boxers.

Definitely not his.

_No fucking way._

Inspecting it closer, he runs his fingertips against the soft fabric, face growing warmer at the realization that this is definitely Akashi’s, and why Taiga couldn’t even remember accidentally picking it up--out of all the clothing pieces that had been laid on the table--was completely beyond him.

_How does he even return this? Oh gods._

Taiga swallowed, debating whether to toss it in the trash or just hide it under his bed.

But then, Akashi might already be looking for it and of fucking course, he would know that it got mixed up with Taiga’s clothes and probably expecting him to return it by now. Besides, Taiga needed Akashi’s help with a lot of school stuff so he had no choice, actually, but to return _the thing_ quickly to stay on Akashi’s good side. 

Getting past the internal debate, Taiga found himself standing in front of Akashi’s front door, a deep breath escaping him before lifting his hand to ring the doorbell. That was when he heard the soft melody of violin music coming from inside Akashi’s apartment.

He listened for a few moments, gaping at the door. The sound that reached his ears was rich, soothing, but a little slow and sad. He had no idea that Akashi played the violin and that he’s rather good at it. But no surprise there, Taiga was already convinced that there’s nothing that Akashi Seijurou can’t do well besides cooking. 

Taking a deep breath, Taiga rang the doorbell, subsequently interrupting Akashi’s playing.

“Taiga?” Akashi blinked in surprise when he pulled the door open. However, the effect on the taller redhead was even more amplified when he catches the full view of what Akashi was currently wearing. He was dressed in silk pajamas with this checkered red-and-blue print, and even by Taiga’s less cultured fashion sense, it should look tacky on anybody else but with Akashi… _he looks cute, kinda_.

_Cute, wait, what?_

“Ah,” Taiga started but he’s suddenly lost for words. He should’ve practiced in front of the mirror first. Also, Akashi in cute pajamas is remarkably distracting.

“What is it?” Akashi prompted.

“I’ll just head back, you’re about to go to bed anyway…” Taiga fumbled. _What was he here for again?_

“Not yet, I’m just killing time,” Akashi said. “And I’m sure you heard me playing a while ago. Is there a problem or something?”

“Actually, Akashi--” Taiga looked away, his cheeks growing much warmer by the second. To his chagrin though, he willed himself to get over it already because there’s really no other way around this and Akashi seemed to see right through him anyway…

“I think... this is yours.”

He pulled out the carefully folded pair of boxers from the pocket of his jog pants, making sure to avoid Akashi’s scrutinizing gaze by all means.

“Oh,” Akashi said but only with the mildest surprise. 

Taiga watched in awe as Akashi took the underwear from his hand, utterly unfazed, his expression having no hint of embarrassment whatsoever, unlike Taiga who would want to melt in a puddle by Akashi’s feet.

“Thank you. Is that all?”

Taiga nodded but all of a sudden, his tongue seemed to have found its life again and began acting on its own.

“That was nice. I mean, the music you were playing right before I came here. I didn’t know you play the violin,” Taiga blabbed and later regretted all that he just said.

“Thank you. It was my late mother’s favorite piece.”

“Ah. I see.”

They fell silent, Taiga’s mind pulling at different directions at once, cursing his own inability to hold a half-decent conversation with Akashi. 

“Is there anything else that you wanted to tell me?”

Taiga shook his head saying, “Nah.”

“Alright. Have a good night, Taiga.”

“Yeah. You too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure.” 

Taiga was certain that the corners of Akashi’s lips had turned up into a smile before he gently closed the door.

Later that night, Taiga kept tossing and turning in his bed, lights low and wide awake while images of Akashi in pajamas are still vivid in his head.

* * *

**5-**

Akashi is smart, willful and strong but not invincible, Taiga realized.

Well, he should have noticed right away when Akashi’s presence went missing from its usual spot at the front gate of their apartment that morning. Akashi always leaves their apartment complex on the dot at 7:10 in the morning and because they’ve been hanging around for quite a while, his punctuality has stuck on Taiga somehow.

Today, however, was different. 

Taiga shuffled on his feet, a little confused. Should he wait for a little bit? 

_No, he shouldn’t,_ Taiga concluded, quickly dismissing the idea. Why would he even consider waiting for Akashi? There was never a spoken agreement between the two of them to go together to school every morning; Taiga just owed it all up to mere coincidences that he and Akashi happen to leave at almost the same time. Anyway, Akashi’s his own person, he might have rushed to the campus early because of projects or whatnots or he might be running late because something came up. But whatever the case, Taiga could care less about Akashi’s schedule or whereabouts. 

So Taiga went ahead, out of pride, yet his pace was considerably slower than usual and he couldn’t keep himself from glancing over his shoulder every now and then.

He hadn’t seen Akashi anywhere all day. 

At one point, Taiga’s fingers were itching to send a text message to Akashi but going back to his own argument this morning, both he and Akashi are under no obligation to let each other know what’s going on with their schedules, more so, with their private lives. So he brushed aside his own curious thoughts and decided that he’d check on Akashi whenever.

But curiosity soon got replaced by worry so Taiga gave in to the urge of finally texting Akashi.

> _**Sent to Akashi:** Hey are you at the library? Can you help with my Philo paper? _

It took around an hour before Taiga received a reply and the whole time he was waiting he got impatient and anxious. 

> _**From Akashi:** I’m feeling under the weather so I skipped classes today. Shoot me an email about your assignment and I’ll look at it. _

For some reason, Taiga felt _just a bit_ concerned about Akashi’s well-being, pinning the blame on Akashi being ridiculously workaholic and getting improper nutrition with all of his take-out and canned food diet. 

> _**Sent to Akashi** : Forget it._

Then shortly, Taiga added,

> _**Sent to Akashi:** Just rest k? _

He didn’t expect Akashi to reply anymore but he was glad when his phone buzzed and Akashi’s message read, ‘I will. Thanks :)’

As soon as Taiga got home, he quickly grabbed his apron, turning over pans and pots to prepare tofu soup and gyudon beef bowl. After he put everything in a bento box, Taiga wasted no time and headed for Akashi’s apartment unit.

He knocked twice instead of ringing the doorbell.

When Akashi opened the door, Taiga quickly noticed that something was off about him-- Akashi’s crimson eyes were dull and he most definitely looked pale.

“Are you alright?” He asked, voice laced with concern.

“Just a little feverish but I’m fine. What's up, Taiga?”

“Yeah, so I just want to make sure you’re alive. Also, I got you this.” He pushed the bento box wrapped in star-printed furoshiki towards Akashi whose eyes had suddenly grown wide like saucers.

And it was the first time Kagami heard Akashi stammer.

“Y-you cooked this… for me?”

“You’re getting weak ‘coz of all those canned food you buy.”

“I’m not getting weak, Taiga,” Akashi corrected him, a small smile blooming from his lips. “And thank you but this is too much, I can’t finish all these.” 

“Well, you should because preparing it took me some time and it’ll hurt my feelings if you would just end up throwing the rest of it away--” 

“I’ve an idea,” Akashi cut him short, “why don’t we eat these together so nothing goes to waste?”

“Huh? No, it’s for you!” Taiga protested. That wasn’t part of the plan.

But Akashi had opened the door wider, giving him a pointed look, beckoning Taiga to get inside quickly.

“Fine,” Taiga muttered, scratching the back of his head.

Taiga offered to set the dinner table himself but Akashi insisted on doing it with him, saying that he’s feeling much better now. Taiga perused Akashi’s tiny kitchen space for fruit or anything that can be made into juice but his countertop and fridge were practically empty so he made a mental note to make sure Akashi would get some when they do the groceries again.

“I love tofu soup, how did you know?” Akashi asked when he saw what Taiga had prepared for him.

“I didn’t. I just thought sick people had to have soup, that’s all. And Tofu has high protein or something.”

“This tastes really good,” Akashi said after bringing a spoonful to his mouth. Deciding to do away with any cutlery, Akashi blew three times over the broth and lifted the bowl to his lips while Taiga watched in amusement from across the table. And for Taiga, watching Akashi enjoy the meal he prepared was so worth it. He himself ate a little of the food he cooked, but he made sure that Akashi got large helpings of the meal. When they were about to finish, Akashi asked about the assignment Taiga called him about earlier. Taiga made up some lame excuse and told Akashi not to be bothered by it anymore. 

After dinner, Akashi walked Taiga to the door, thanked him again and complimented his cooking skills. That’s one thing that Taiga liked about Akashi, he is generous and sincere with his praises when he happens to like something.

“You should teach me how to cook delicious meals someday, Taiga. When we’re not too busy with school stuff.”

“Ha, you aren’t serious, right?”

“I am. I would really want to learn how to cook for myself,” Akashi told him.

Hearing that made Taiga’s heart soar, he quickly made a mental list of easy recipes he’s going to teach Akashi.

From that day onwards, Taiga has been making dinner for two people everyday. Akashi offered to do the dishes after and this has become a routine for the two of them.

* * *

 **6** -

“I’m spending my winter break back in Tokyo,” Akashi had said on the day the fall term ended, just as the two of them were heading back home.

Taiga bit the inside of his cheek hard, pretending not to care although Akashi’s words had left him crestfallen. Taiga knew Akashi would be flying back home to Tokyo for Christmas but he was kind of hoping that Akashi would at least spend a week in LA after the term ended. Truth be told, Taiga was looking forward to spending quality time with Akashi after the semester, and in his head, there were many plans already: play more basketball with him, go around town to look for new sports sneakers, teach Akashi how to cook just as he asked a few weeks back.

“I’m leaving tonight.”

“Ah.” 

Akashi went on to say something about his father’s business but Taiga already tuned him out. He didn’t need to hear his explanation, didn’t want to. Akashi could do whatever he wanted, it shouldn’t be a big deal to Taiga.

Yet, it did. For some reason, he couldn’t help it, couldn’t understand why.

After Akashi had left, Taiga had nothing on his daily agenda. Without school, his life had been suddenly devoid of activity. Some days, he’d play basketball with his other friends until his knees tremble from exhaustion; some days, he’d just spend his waking hours lying on his bed, staring blankly at the gray ceiling above.

_Damn, what the hell was happening to him? Why does Akashi kept popping in his thoughts? Why does he feel like sulking just because Akashi had left?_

_Unless..._

_Oh gods, no._

Like a lightning bolt, the thought had hit him, making Taiga bolt upright from the bed, palms slapped against his forehead.

He’s not missing Akashi Seijurou, isn’t he?

Because it’s completely, utterly impossible that he’s in love with one Akashi Seijurou, of all the people in the world.

He and Akashi had no common ground to start from. Akashi was like purified gold--full of intricacies, elegance and all the finer stuff. Taiga, on the other hand, thrived on being spontaneous, with quirks and jagged edges, a diamond in the rough. It was rather unlikely that the two of them with clashing personalities would become friends.

...And yet time proved Taiga wrong, they both managed to warm up to each other in the most unexpected ways. 

_But still, no._ There has to be a stop to this madness, Taiga decided.

  
  


On Christmas Eve, Taiga sat alone in his apartment rewatching old NBA games and drinking beer by himself. He didn’t really feel like cooking tonight since there’s still enough food in his fridge courtesy of Alex and Tatsuya who dropped by earlier to bring him lasagna and cake. He had decided though, to order a bucket of KFC chicken to add to his solo flight Christmas Eve dinner later.

Hearing his doorbell, Taiga got up from the couch and grabbed his wallet for some cash. When he opened the door though, he almost dropped the wallet when he saw that it was Akashi who had been waiting outside.

“Akashi? You’re back?” 

“Yeah, since yesterday,” Akashi said, smiling up fondly at Taiga which made the latter’s heart skip a beat. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything?”

“No, of course not.”

“Good. Because I want to give you this.” Akashi then shoved a bright red paper bag into Taiga’s chest.

“Woah, what’s this?” Taiga frowned, peering into the bag. He slipped a hand inside and pulled out a knitted gray turtleneck sweater.

“Is this… for me?” He gaped at Akashi, still not quite believing that Akashi got him a present for Christmas.

“I got it just for you, Taiga. And I hope you like it,” Akashi explained.

“I do. It looks great,” Taiga said sheepishly. “Thank you, Akashi. But I didn’t get you anything,” he admitted, utterly embarrassed that he didn’t even think of buying a card for Akashi at least.

“No problem, I really liked to give you something so there.” He paused before he added, “Merry Christmas.”

“Yeah, Merry Christmas,” Taiga almost mumbled, feeling his cheeks catch fire at that instant. When Akashi turned to leave, Taiga’s thoughts have gone haywire, his heartbeat racing, so many words clamoring to slip out of his throat, a well of emotions threatening to break free from his chest.

“Akashi,” he called. When the shorter redhead turned to face him again, Taiga took the leap of faith, letting his feelings take over before he could ever begin to think his words through.

“Tell me something. Tell me I wasn’t the only one thinking about us these past two weeks that we’ve been apart. I don’t know where to begin nor how I’m supposed to tell you but I’ll be honest now, I’ve been thinking about you a lot.”

Akashi stayed quiet, holding Taiga’s gaze steady, his expression unreadable. 

“Akashi, I--” the rest of the words refused to come out, though, his throat drying up all of a sudden when the realization hit him like a freight train. He must have sounded so stupid, oh dear. The ground should just swallow him up, never to see the light of the day again. With the way Akashi was staring at him right now, Taiga already knew what the endgame would be, and he didn't have to hear it out loud. There’s no way Akashi would like him back, not some ordinary, headstrong guy like him who kept tripping on his words.

“Look, I’m sorry,” Taiga blurted out in panic, his head hanging low, his pride tattered between him and Akashi. “I wasn’t supposed to say that. Forget this happened-”

“Taiga,” Akashi interrupted him, face stoic and Taiga braced himself. “When you’ve already confessed to someone, you don’t just take your words back as if you’ve changed your mind that quickly.”

“C-confessed? What?”

Akashi drew closer, the heels of his shoes making soft squeaking sounds against the tiled floor. 

When he was finally standing face to face with Taiga, Akashi demanded, “Lower your head.”

“W-what?” Taiga stammered again because this felt like a deja vu of sorts.

“Lower your head, Taiga-” Akashi repeated, putting a hand over Taiga’s shoulder- “so I could tell you my answer.”

As soon as Taiga leaned forward, Akashi’s hand found its way at the back of his neck, the other fisting the collar of his shirt, pulling Taiga closer until he felt Akashi lock their lips together in a kiss. To Taiga’s surprise, Akashi had nibbled softly on Taiga’s lower lip making Taiga’s knees go weak under him, Akashi’s gift dropping from his hands. Unaware of his own actions, Taiga’s arms found their way around Akashi’s waist, resting along the curve of Akashi’s back, his heartbeat bursting in fireworks. Akashi tilted his head back a little to deepen the kiss and Taiga responded by slipping his tongue inside Akashi’s mouth, his head getting hazy by too many sensations overwhelming him at once.

Taiga never knew he'd been dreaming of this moment for so long, and now, _now_ it has happened.

When they pulled apart to catch their breaths, Taiga noticed that Akashi’s cheeks were tinged pink and boy, it was the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen in a while.

“I’ve noticed, Taiga. So here’s my answer. I like you, too.” Akashi simply said, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he gave Taiga one of his rare yet radiant smiles.

“That’s... really cool,” Taiga said, feeling embarrassed by what Akashi had revealed. Since when did Akashi know about his feelings? And why hadn’t he said anything until now? Taiga was curious but he decided he’d save the questions for some other time, the answers don’t really matter anyway.

“So, spend Christmas Eve with me?” Taiga offered as he picked up Akashi’s present that he dropped to the floor a while ago.

“Of course. I’ve been really hoping you’d ask.” Akashi told him.

Taiga then took one of Akashi’s hands, lacing their fingers together before pulling Akashi inside his apartment, grinning to himself while silently thanking his lucky stars for giving him the perfect Christmas gift.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled, admittedly, but I'm happy to have the chance to write for this rarepair! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> Actually, I'm just happy to finish a fic after not writing for a long time. My precious takeaway was realizing how interesting and complex Akashi's character is, and have enjoyed writing his dynamics with Taiga! Their OTP potential is definitely something that I'd want to explore more in my future works.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and would truly appreciate getting feedback in the comments ( ◡‿◡ *)  
> Merry Christmas and see you soon!


End file.
